Kukiko
by Abibit
Summary: Recent New Chapters: "Yea, I Talk", "Clothes!", "Nightmare", "Bonesteel", "Perhaps We'll Never Know" and "Should Have Chosen Leo" . . . Read and Review please!
1. Kukiko

About Kukiko

Name: Kukiko (means child of snow in Japanese)

Age: 20

Gender: Girl

Race: Chinese/American (Dad's Chinese/Mum's American)

Skin Color: Slightly Tan

Eye Color: Deep Gold

Hair Color: Snow White with small dark gray streaks

Height:

Human Form: 5'5 feet

Small SL Form: 1 foot from top of head to ground when standing on all 4 feet with a body length of 8 inches and a 6 inch long tail. Fur is same color as bigger form

Regular SL Form: 6'5 feet shoulder to feet (when on all 4s she comes up to an average persons waist) is 4 feet from nose to butt and has a think 3 1/2 foot long tail. Average snow white with dark grayish black spots.

History: Her mother died giving birth to her and her father ran off never to be seen or herd from, and is believed to be dead. She grew up in foster care until she turned 6 and ran away into the mountains where she was quickly 'adopted' by a pack of snow leopards. The only reason she was even accepted into the pack was because before stumbling upon them she shift into a snow leopard cub. Yes, a snow leopard. Before she was born and her mother died, her mother traveled the world. While on a business trip in India, a strange old man came up to her. He was dressed in ragged old garments and looked to be half starved. His dark skin contrasted greatly with the few white strands still clinging to his nearly bald head. He had smiled a gummy grin before slowly remove a hand from the crooked old tree branch he used as a can, and asking ever so politely, even if the world hadn't been that way toward him "May I trouble you by asking for a wee bit of change. I have no money for food this eve and I haven't had anything in days." Though he was in the condition he was in, his english was flawless. It had been bad times back then and even she had barely any spar change, but what she did have she gave over readily and expected nothing in return. But she did get something because the man said, "Because of your kindness to an old man such as me, I bless your future child with the gift of the Snow Leopard." She hadn't known what he meant at the time but thanked him anyways and left to complete the job she had set forth to do.


	2. The Capture

Chapter 1: The Capture

I could feel the muscles in my body relax and then quickly contrast over and over again as I ran as hard and fast as I had ever ran in my life, and that was saying something. Not only was I being forced to work my muscles into over drive, but also listen to my surroundings and breathe deep enough to get oxygen to said muscles. I'd been running so long I wasn't even sure of where I was or how long I had been traveling for. My stomach roared with hunger once more as I tried to block images of raw meat from my mind. The snow was becoming more and more nonexistent as my pursuer chased after me. I knew that's what it wanted, was for me to be out in the open as much as possible, but I couldn't go back, I couldn't put my pact in that sort of danger. The thought of running into a nearby village and changing crossed my mind. As I tried to find out just where one would be however, I felt something sharp pierce my right forearm, cutting off all thought, and I felt myself collapse onto hard ground, as if in slow motion, one limb at a time.

Hunting and killing a snow leopard was a crime, but no matter how horrible the punishment was, it never seemed to stop the hunter from doing it, and I knew that this was what had and was going to happen me. Luckily I had a few tricks up my sleeve and when I would finally came out of the deep dark drug induced sleep I had been put under, that's when I would use one of them.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out for but when I finally woke up, I didn't like what I saw. Instead of the average long iron bars, my cage was done in crisscrossed 1 inch think wires. The holes left from the small x's where so small I knew without a doubt there would be no getting out even in my smallest form. However, since I had little doubt that it was a snow leopard this hunter probably wanted, I'd be much safer in that form. So with a little difficulty and pain, because I hadn't even tried the 'gift' for some time, I closed my eyes and waited. It didn't take long though because the only thing different about the snow leopard and the 'house cat' where their sizes. Still feeling the after effects of the drug streaming through my veins, I laid down and closed my eyes to wait for the moment when the Hunter, whoever or whatever it might be, would find out that its pray had somehow disappeared.


	3. Turtles

Chapter 2: Turtles

It was a cold night for our favorite heroes who were currently cleaning the streets of New York of its 'trash' problem. They didn't want to be out on the frozen streets but, they had no say in it, because even though Christmas was just around the corner, gangs like the Foot and the Purple Dragon were still causing trouble in the darkest alleys of the city. Of course they could be like everyone else and let the police 'handle it', but even the police had become slack when it came to gangs like the Foot. "Just to many to deal with and a lot more 'harder' folks to deal with." Raph still had no idea what their idea of 'harder folk' was supposed to be but he'd be damned if he let the Foot do whatever they wanted in his city.

Before leaving the safety of their home, Leo had insisted on splitting into groups. He claimed that they could 'get the job done quicker' and 'not get noticed as easily' and Raph for once didn't complain other than saying, "As long as I'm not suck with Splinter Jr." In the end Donny and Leo were paired together and Mikey was suck with 'the hot head' as he so nicely put it.

"Just one more stop an we're good to go home." Mikey sighed while jumping across the ledge from one building to the next.

"Don't slack just yet Mikey. If I get my way this next ware house will be crack full of ninja just waitin' ta get their asses kicked" Raph growled out with a grin. For once they hadn't seen any trouble all night and he didn't like that. 'Somethin's going on. Don't know what but I got the feelin' it ain't gonna be purity when its let loose on the city'

"Well I hope not. I'm starved." Mikey complained rubbing his now growling stomach.

"Mikey your ALWAYS hungry." Raph grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"Yea but..." He was cut off by Raph.

"Shh. I think I see somethin' happenin' down there." He whispered, crouching low to the ground and instructing Mikey to do the same. He then quickly and quietly got to work on getting off the roof.

Once down they then made their way toward the warehouse.

"Dude" Mikey whispered. "Shouldn't we at least inform the other two BEFORE we go storming in?"

"You can." Raph growled out just as quietly. "But I ain't. At least not before I know what's goin' down first. If this is just some regroup shit and we tell Leo it's something big he won't let it be for at lest a week."

"All right all right" Mikey agreed holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "We'll do it your way then."

"Damn straight we will." Raph commented turning back to face the building they had 'agreed' to investigate further.

Slowly but surely they made their way inside the building until a voice forced them to stop and hide behind a couple of large crates packed into a corner.

"Well Bonesteel I guess you're not that great of a hunter after all. Can't even get a proper snow leopard." It was Stockman's voice. He seemed to be trying his luck out once again, this time with Simon Bonesteel. "What will Shredder do with a kitten? Hmm? He can't very well use something as small as that. Those freaks would make mincemeat out of it in no time."

Bonesteels rough voice cut through the air like a knife. "It was a damn leopard when I drugged it and was still a leopard when I shoved it in the cage. Hell the thing was there not even an hour ago so I don't know what the hell that THING in the cage is."

Their voices began to slowly fade out as they left that room and entered into another room of the warehouse and closed the door.

-Kukiko-

I couldn't stop the smile as the two men left the room arguing the whole way. I didn't know who this Shredding...or was it Shedding... anyway I didn't have the slightest idea who this person might be or why they would have such a weird name, however I did know that the person probably wasn't good. I had just forced my body to relax on the cold metal floor of the cage when I heard the door to the room open once again. Thinking it was one of the men back to see if the leopard had return to its cage, I looked up while rolling my eyes and meow only to have my voice choked off from shock. I didn't want to believe what I was now looking at. 'Could it be a figment of my imagination?' But even as those words crossed my mind I knew the answer. These 'things' where defiantly real. They were at least 6 feet tall... or at lest one of them was. The other one seemed to reach somewhere around 5'5. Both had make shift bandannas over their eyes and brown leathery like belts. The shorter one of the two's bandanna was a bright orange. His eyes where a bright baby blue and had nunchaku's tucked in his belt. A large orange M was carved into the middle of his belt.

The other one had a red bandanna and sai's in his belt. His eyes, which where a dark chocolate brown, seemed to glow with fire. He had a large letter carved into his belt as well but his was red and was the letter R.

All of this wasn't the reason I had been shocked into silence. No, the reason I was now holding my breath in pure shock was because what I was looking at was like nothing I had ever seen.

They were giant turtles. They stood on two legs and moved basically like any normal human but they weren't. 'Can they talk? How did it happen? What do they eat?...' Tones of questions similar to these flowed through my mind before I could even begin to stop them. Lucky for me however they were cut short when the shorter one spoke.

"Raph! Look! It's a kitten! Can we keep it!" He whispered in excitement. His voice was slightly accented in a surfer's kind of way.

"I don't know Mikey." The one called 'Raph' sighed.

"But look how pretty she is! We can't just leave her here with Bonehead." 'Mikey' half whined half whispered. 'So that's one of the guy's names...Bonehead...what strange names.'

"Her? How do ya know it's a girl?" Raph asked with a raised eye ridge.

"I don't. SO?" Mikey answered honestly.

"Fine. But just cause its Bonehead where takin' it from."

"Yes!" Mikey cheered happily forgetting where they were.

"Shh! Keep it down knuckle-head." Raph said while taking out one of his sai's. I couldn't help but look on in curiosity as he jammed it into the lock and broke it as if it was nothing at all. "Grab the thing so we can leave already."

The turtle Mikey bent down and carefully, to my surprise, lifted me from the cage. Somehow, even with the racket Mikey had made earlier, we got out without the 'bad guys' noticing.


	4. The Rat!

Chapter 3: The Rat!

-Kukiko-

I'm not sure when I had felt relaxed enough to go to sleep. The last things that had crossed my mind was that I was unbelievably hungry and the question of what the future might hold. So when I woke up to find that I had indeed fallen asleep and that I was now lying on a slightly lumpy bed with blankets piled all around me, it was a bit shocking. Peeking up over the mountain of sheets and blankets I carefully sniffed the air to see just how far away my 'heroes' where. All I came up with however was the smell of rat. I wasn't sure if it was one or many because of how much of the sent there was. Or was it simply that the smell was close by? I couldn't decide so shaking my head I figured the only way I'd find out was to go and look. Standing up, I then jumped over the mountain and straight onto the floor. If it wasn't for the think fur of on my slightly larger than average feet I'd probably of yelped so loud the rat... or rats would of herd it and ran. Lucky for me thought, I didn't even make a sound on landing. My stomach growled as I got closer and closer to my soon to be lunch. 'Just round the corner' I thought happily.

"Mikey!" A voice from behind yelled, making me jump in fright. Turning I saw that the one who had yelled was Raph.

"Yea?" came Mikey's voice from another room.

"Where's the you know what?" Raph asked not wanting to say 'cat' out loud. They still hadn't told Splinter of the new 'guest'.

"Haven't seen 'er dude." Came Mikey's calm answer.

As quickly and quietly as possible, I slipped into a door behind me before slowly nudging it closed. 'Now...about that lunch.' I thought liking my lips at just the thought of food.

"Why, hello young one." a wise old voice said from behind me. I had yet to turn around and see if anyone else could have been in the room, so the voice had shocked me.

Slowly I turned to face the voice expecting it to be another giant turtle...but it wasn't. The rat scent that I had just been following found my nose once more and I couldn't help but gap opened mouthed at the giant rat sitting on the floor before me. 'So... it was one BIG rat...wow' The rat had on a long dark red robe with a black cloth tied in a tight knot around the waist. He was sitting on a pillow on the ground Indian styled with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. Looking at his eyes I realized that he hadn't seen me but sensed me. I knew he wasn't 'seeing' me as a cat, but rather, as the human I hadn't been since I ran away from the foster home I had been placed in. He wouldn't have known that though. I waited as he opened his eyes and slowly become adjusted with the lighting of the room.

His eyes went wide before a smile came across his face. "Why hello there."

He paused as if waiting for me to say something; I didn't, so he continued. "I take it you were brought here by my son, Michelangelo."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back toward the door. 'Guess I gotta find something else to eat.'


	5. Food

Chapter 4: Food

-Kukiko-

Pushing the door closed to hid from the turtles was nothing compared to figuring out a way to open it. Lucky for me it was just because the door seemed so heavy and not because I closed it all the way. Raph must of saw me though because before I could run though he was standing in front of me with his arms folded across his chest. 'What?'

"Bad kitty." Raph said bending down to pick me up.

"I believe she is in search of some food." The voice of the rat said from behind me.

"Sorry...for not tellin' ya Master Splinter." Raph said actually sounding sincere.

"There is no need to apologize my son. I'm sure you had your reasons for bringing her home. As long as you know she is now your responsibility." Splinter said before bowing to his son and walking down the hallway mumbling something about 'My stories' and 'not missing it for so long that he would cry if he missed it now'. The crying part was probably just talk. 'Can rats cry?' I'd have to look into it. For now however I was starved. Looking up at Raph I noticed he seemed to be off in his own little world leaving the grip he once had on me to nothing. Lifting my paws over my head, like a kid when their parent removes a shirt, I easily slipped through his fingers, which I noticed that he only had three for each hand, and ran down the hall after the rat Splinter.

"Hey get back here!" Raph's voice chased after me down the hall. Even though I had lost my height and weight, I hadn't lost my speed. I had caught up with Splinter by the time I had hit the end of the hall. Running under his legs I took a sharp turn right just to run smack dab into something orange and furry. I followed it with my eyes as the orange thing was launched into the air, where it seemed to hang for a few minutes before falling back down to earth on the couch.

"Krunk! What are you doing!" Mikey's voice said from the couch. "Bad kitty, no attacking me!" 'That was a cat?' I couldn't help but ask myself.

Shaking my head, I started running again toward the other side of the room. I could distinctly make out the shape of what could only be a refrigerator. The door to what could only be the kitchen was just out of reach when Raph's hand wrapped around the end of my tail knocking me to my stomach. Said stomach growled in complaint and I couldn't stop the disappointed whimper. 'So close yet so far' If I was human, there was no doubt in my mind that I would have been fed by now. Doing the only thing that came to mind, I turned around, Raph still holding my tail, and bit down as hard as possible on one of his thick green fingers.

"Raphael, if you simply feed her like I have suggested then she might be a little less ruff."

"Yes Master Splinter...umm...Thank you." Raph said cringing not in pain but in shock. Master Splinter then left to watch his 'show's' leaving the turtle and cat to deal with their problems.

My amber eyes locked with his fire chocolate ones. "That what your after monster?" 'Monster? Ha!' He had yet to see me at my worst. Instead of sinking to his level however I simply nodded my head.

Raph then proceeded to picking the cat and himself off the floor and walked into the kitchen.

"So, what do cats eat?" He asked glancing down at me as if I could talk, or know the answer for that matter. 'How the hell am I supposed to know!' After being set on the table and told "Don't move" as if I was a dog, the turtle went to work finding me my food.

'As long as it isn't that 'cat food' junk, I don't care.' It was quite funny seeing the turtle concentrate so hard on one thing though. He must have gave up though because he stood up after looking in a cupboard under the sink.

"Mikey! Where the heck's that dang cat food!" '...O NO HE DIDN'T!' When the shock of his question wore off the hair on my tail stuck up.

"In the cat room!" Mikey's answer came from the living room.

"Cat room?" Raph whispered looking at me. He must have seen the tail though and thought it meant hurry up because he ran from the kitchen.

A few minutes later he was back with, not one, but FOUR small round cans.

"So we got fish, chicken, beef, and herbs." He said putting each can in front of me as he read the different flavors off.

'You've got to be kidding me!' To answer the unspoken question of which I'd rather have, I stuck my rather larger than average nose in the air and pushed the cans away.

"Listen here cat! This ain't some fancy hotel. You get what you get and be happy." Raph growled. "That or I can boot your ass off to Aprils myself!" 'Aprils?' I looked up curiously. 'That's a girl's name...right?'

He picked up the can with a small fish on it and walked back over to one of the many cupboards that lined the kitchen walls. When he turned back around to face me a few minutes later, I noticed the cat food was now on a plate, looking very unappetizing.

"There" He said placing the plate in front of me. "Member it's this or nothing. Ya spoiled cat."

'You can sit it there but I will NOT eat it.' I refused to lower myself in such a way, even if it meant being 'spoiled'. Not wanting to break the plate I pushed down the urge to knock it off the table and settled with pushing the plate as close to the edge as possible before standing up and jumping off the table.

"Hey! Eat this food!" Raph demanded while trying to grab at the cat.

'You.'


	6. Yea, I Talk

Chapter 5: Yea, I Talk

-Kukiko-

I didn't know what else to do. I'd have to ask for help, and the only one I thought I could go to was the one that already knew… the rat. O I didn't like this at all. He was a rat after all. Sighing in defeat I went to hunt him down which wasn't that hard since his shows had apparently just went off. He was slowly standing up from his arm chair when I walked in. One glance and he seemed to know everything. He nodded his head and went straight to the phone on the wall opposite him. It took a few minutes but someone answered.

"Hello, April?" he asked. "Ahh, good. I was wondering if you could assist me with a small task." He waited then said. "My sons have brought home a guest who is in need of some clothes, I was just hoping maybe she could use yours for the time being and the two of you might buy her something later."… "Size?"

"Three." I answered not knowing Raph had walked into the room behind me.

"Yes, I'm sure fours fine." He as aid. "Thank you Miss. O'Neil."… "O yes, I forgot Mrs. Jones." He laughed and hung up the phone then turned to me and bowed. I did the same, just cat style, and nodded.

"What the hell was that?" Raph asked after his father left the room.

'Crap' I thought and looked behind me. 'I guess he would have found out eventually.' "What?" I asked, sitting down in front of him. "You a talking turtle; I can't be a talking cat?"

"Ya but you're… and I'm… Why the hell didn't you eat that cat food?" he stammered till the last bit.

"I won't because it's disgusting and mean making animals eat something their owners wouldn't." I answered before walking over to the couch to find something on TV.

"And you watch TV?" he asked sitting on the couch beside me watching as I tried to work the remote.

"No, not really. I've lived with snow leopards most my life." I answered as I pressed one of the buttons and the channel changed.

"Really?... so you're the "snow leopard" Bone said he caught?" I simply nodded as an answer. "And he didn't think your sixe was a bit odd?" he asked.

"I shrunk after he caught me." I answered after I found a channel titled "Animal Planet".

The room fell silent after that except for the noise from the TV.

An hour later the lady named April finally came over.

"Knock knock" she said as the brick door slid open.

"April! What brings you here?" Leo asked helping her with the few bags she had brought.

"Master Splinter said you have a guest who needs clothes." April answered followed by a confused Leo into the living room where a cat laid curled up on Raph's lap. "Ah, to cute!" April whispered but it must have been too loud because the cat stirred.

"O, that's his new cat. He and Mikey picked it up last night." Leo answered watching the cat stretch out before walking to the other side of the couch and sitting down next to the remote. It then proceeded to turning off the TV before jumping off the couch and jogging over to where they stood. It looked at April, then Leo, then to the bag before turning to Raph and meowing.

-Kukiko-

"Meow" I said which caused Raph to wake up.

"Talking cat." He mumbled as he woke up. He looked around and sighed in content as if glad it had all been a dream.

"Hey Raph, crazy dream?" April asked and he turned to see me, April and the other turtle in blue.

"April! Hey… o… yea, the guest. Umm, I'll take them to her," he said standing up.

"What guest?" blue turtle asked.

"No one, forget it Leo." Raph answered as he grabbed the bag and headed for the stairs. I followed not knowing where he was headed.

When we reached the top of the stairs I decided to ask. "Leo?"

"Hm?" he looked startled from his thoughts but recovered quickly. "O, yea. He's me and Mikey's bro. He's oldest and likes to boss the shit outta us, but whatev. Then there's me. Donny, he's younger than me and wears purple then Mikeys the baby. You remember Mikey?" he asked glancing down.

"Yea, the orange one." I answered with a nod.

"Good. So here's my room. You can crash with me tonight if ya want, or whatev. Just come down when you're done." He said opening his door for me to step in. it was defiantly his room. On the opposite side of the room from the door in the furthest corner was a black futon bed with a red and black bed set and a hammock in the opposite corner. In the corner closer to the door on the same side as the hammock hung a very beat up bunching bag and the corner on the same side as the bed, a beaten up wooden dresser. It was plain and simple but screamed in volumes. I liked it. He put the bag of clothes on the bed and left the room.

I waited, listening to him leave, before relaxing enough to focus on transforming. I wasn't sure why, but my heart seemed to race whenever he was near causing my thoughts to scramble.

Once transformed I stood and walked to the bed. April had picked out some very nice pieces, a red long sleeve cotton shirt, a few pairs of blue jeans, a blue button up shirt with small white horizontal stripes, and a black tank top. She had also put in a pair of black sneakers and socks and a pack of new underwear. She had also added a bra but the bust was much too small. I decided to dress in the black tank, red long sleeve and blue jeans. After pulling on the socks and sneakers, I grabbed the brush from the bag and pulled it through my hair on the way back to the living room. O, before I forget. You know I'm 5'5" but I've got amber eyes and natural black lips, as if their always covered in black lipstick, but they're not. I've got black tented finger/toenails too, and even though I'm human, I still have the cat ears, tail and senses, which is probably a defensive thing.


	7. Clothes!

Chapter 6: Clothes!

-Kukiko-

When I reached the bottom of the stairs to the living room, it was like the volume on the TV when someone presses the mute button, everything went silent even the crickets.

"Wow." Mikey whispered breaking the silence.

"Mikey? Right?" I asked and his jaw dropped another inch as he nodded vigorously. "Umm… Thanks… for saving me." I said rubbing the back of my neck. He smiled and seemed to snap out of whatever he was in.

"No problem duddett!" he answered jumping over the couch and walking across the room to me where he stuck out his hand. I accepted and shook it. "Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey." I nodded, smiling, and just like that the others came up. Leo, or Leonardo, had gone to get Donny, Donatello, and he, Donny, April, Mikey, and Raph, aka Raphael, had waited in the living room.

After the official introductions we all sat down to talk. Mikey and Leo seemed concerned about where I'd be sleeping which only increased when I told them Raph's rom was fine. April's conversation was better, it was about shopping tonight. We had agreed that sooner rather than later was better, and even though I didn't have any money, I told her that her buying my clothes didn't seem fair. She insisted though and said I could pay her back with a chick night out. Being the only girl in the group was probably depressing. So I agreed and she hugged me in joy. I'd never had a human chick friend.

"So, I think we should stick with the smaller shops for tonight, just because were bringing one of the boys." April said after the hug.

"Yea, I can see where that could be a problem." I answered glancing Raph up and down, not being able to fit in must suck sometimes… but wow…. Were those abs? I hadn't noticed earlier.

He must have caught me staring though because he grinned and started flexing his arms, nearly laughing when he saw the blush flash upon my cheeks. This caused me to start laughing which caused him and April to laugh followed by the others. The pressure in the room had built up so much that it was almost tangible up until we laughed which seemed to clear the room and left it seeming brighter.

It was Leo and Raphs fault it had gotten bad. It was like any second the two had been about to start fighting, which the feeling was still there, but not as bad.

"So, who should we bring?" April asked as the laughing died down.

"I'm grounded." Mikey said looking very heartbroken about this fact.

"And I need to work on the security cameras, sorry." Don answered standing up. He nodded and headed over to where his computers were on the other side of the room.

"Leo?" April asked snapping him out of his death glare with Raph.

"O, I don't know… I haven't gone on a sewer run yet, and Donny said some cameras need taken down." He said looking anywhere but at us.

"Okay, guess that leaves you Raph." April said looking over to Raph who sat on the cough with me.

I smiled at him encouragingly. I think I would have been sad if he'd had said no.

"Yea, sure. Sounds fun." He answered shrugging his shoulders. I don't think Leo expected that answer, but really, he didn't have any say in who went, he had said no.

"Now wait a minute. Maybe you should just wait till morning. The foot will be out and Bonesteel could be out looking for you." He said glancing from me in concern to Raph with blistering furry and distrust.

"It'll be fine Leo." Raph growled.

"Yea and he's too busy trying to find his lost leopard anyway." I stood with April as she went to grab her coat from the coat rack with Raph following.

"Maybe I should come then." Leo said worried.

"Leo, do you want to come…" I started and he quickly said.

"Yes!"

"Let me finish. Do you want to come because Raph is, or are you generally concerned?"

"I need to protect you… both of you." He didn't say it but I could hear the "from him". What was it that made these two brothers seem to hate each other so much.

"We'll be fine Leonardo." I answered as I turned away from him and followed April out the door. A second later we were one the other side of the closed door… in a sewer. Gross! It stunk so badly!

"Gross!" I said plugging my nose and April nodded.

"You get used to it." Raph said and April nodded again. Used to it? Did that take very long? And did that mean they expected me to stay that long? The rest of the trip to the top was quite as I watched a few rats run from sight now and then. We finally reached a ladder to go top side when Raph broke the silence.

"Here, you'll need this." He said placing a funny looking brown hat on my head. He had on one too, as well as a long brown trench coat.

"Thanks?" I asked not sure what it was for.

"People aren't used to seeing cat ears on people's heads." He answered a bit shyly, as if unsure of his first decision.

"Smart thinking Raph." April stated causing Raph to smile. Said smile quickly vanished when he glanced down to my tail.

"You might want to do something with that too."

"O, right." Which I followed by wrapping it around my waste, much like a furry belt.

Shopping with April was fun, I was able to get updated on everything I had missed out on while living with cats… or most of it anyway. Raph on the other hand was just an awkward tagalong. It was much too apparent that girl talk and clothes shopping weren't on the forefront of his list of exciting things to be doing. On the other hand he did seem to enjoy being out in the town. He never said anything, but every now and then I'd catch him staring my way before he would quickly avert his eyes and go back to surveying the town.

Whenever I did catch Raph looking my way, I'd dismiss it as me just seeing things and go back to chatting with April as the two of us shopped for clothes. I ended up with a black pair of sweatpants, 3 tank tops (black, red and gold), 2 long sleeved shirts (black and white) and then underclothes like socks, undies and bras. The short sleeved all had pictures on them, like the blue one was the wonder woman symbol, as did 2 of the tank tops (red and gold) and the white long sleeve. I also bought 2 pairs of blue jeans, or April bought them, I just picked them out. Since Aprils sneakers fit, she agreed I could use them for now since she said she had to many anyway, however I did decide to pick up a pair of white flip flops for just in case.

We decided to stop at a small pizza place on the way back to Raphs place.

"Do all mutant turtles love pizza? Or just you four?" I asked Raph after April went in to order said food.

"Yea" He answered not even looking at me.

"Yea? It was an either or question." I replied getting angry and crossing my arms over my chest.

"We don't know if there are any more like us, so yea, all." He said then looked at me.

"Do you hate me?" I asked getting goose bumps on my arms and a cold chills down my spine. He didn't answer but I did see him roll his eyes. Whatever, not like I cared anyway.

When April came out a few minutes later it was with a stack of pizzas and intense emotions that seemed nearly tangible. "Everything okay guys?" April asked looking from one angry face to the other.

"Here, let me help ya with those April." I offered. Raph had his hands full with shopping bags. "Why so many?" I asked, there had to be at least 6.

"The boys can usually eat one each and Master Splinter and I like Anchovies on ours so we share. Casey said he was gonna come by later too so that's one for him. That last ones for you, but don't worry if you can't eat it all." She smiled before finishing with, "The boys don't mind left overs."

"Live, eat, and breath pizza." Raph said smiling at April. Funny, he didn't seem angry with her.

"Sounds about right." April agreed. We reached the sewer lid and Raph insisted that he just jump down with us in his arms, one at a time of course. April was first as he placed the bags down by the lid and I held her pizza boxes. He then jumped back up to get the pizzas. After he jumped down with all 7 pizzas I could have sworn I heard something move down the alley.

"What's wrong?" Raph asked appearing out of nowhere.

"What? O, probably nothing." I answered as he went to grab the bags.

"O, well, gimme a sec and I'll be up for ya." He answered which caused him to stop and think about what he had just said. A bright red blush splashed across his face as he jumped back down. I didn't get it but whatever.

It was just then that I heard another noise but this time it was followed by a small group of gangster looking teens with red headbands on their foreheads. The leader, a shaggy greasy brown haired boy noticed me first. "Well, well, what do we have here."

"It's a girl boss!" a ditsy blond haired boy answered eagerly.

"Yea, it is isn't she George. Larry, Give George a cookie." Boss said and the scary thing? Larry really did give George a cookie! Weird. He was making his way closer with his group and was nearly to the sewer entry when Raph jumped back up to the surface. I don't know how it happened but one second Raphs standing in front of me and the next he's splayed across the floor, Boss holding a trashcan lid in his hand.

"Freak" he growled then tossed the lid. "Now, where were we?" he asked and took another step closer.

"Not another step!" I yelled, but he did.

"Or what?"

Instantly, the clothes I had been wearing were ripped to shreds as my body transformed into the snow leopard.

"What the hell!" Boss yelled, eyes popping wide open in complete shock. I growled and he and his small group scattered like insects as Raph started to stir.

"What?" he asked rubbing his head as he stood. He noticed the new form and raised an eye ridge.

"Attack" My throaty cat voice growled out.

"So transform back." He answered looking around for witnesses.

"Cant. Naked." He must have noticed the shredded clothes then because he whispered "O" before glancing down the sewer lid.

"Jump" I said and then proceeded to do such.

Raph took over carrying the pizza that I had originally been carrying and I carried the bags.

"Dude! Where'd the big cat come from?" Mikey asked as we walked into the lair.

"It's Kukiko knucklehead. She changed when we were snuck up on by a few thugs."

"More like wobbly kneed teenage losers." I answered morphing down to kitten form and then proceeded to try and drag the bags up to Raphs room.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Mikey squealed before running over to take the bags.

I blinked up at him, dumbfounded. "Are you gay?" I asked causing Raph and April to burst out laughing.

"No" He answered heartbroken that I'd even ask.

"O… Sorry." He nodded and took the clothes to Raphs room for me.


	8. Nightmare

Chapter 7: Nightmare

-Kukiko-

After Mikey left I changed and got dressed in the black shorts and red tank top with black music notes all over it.

"Nice" Mikey said with half a pizza in his mouth.

I made a disgusted face and said "Not nice." before laughing as he nearly chocked trying to swallow the food in his mouth.

"Not funny." He whined which caused Raph to start laughing.

"Was to." I said grabbing up the last box. A blue haired guy sitting beside April must have been Casey. They looked cute together.

I took the last spot by Raph, which was fine; I needed to talk to him about sleeping arrangements anyway.

"Hey" I said nodding to Casey.

"Yo. So you're like, a cat girl?" Casey asked.

"Yep, and you're like, a sidekick?" I asked which made Raph nearly spit out his food… gross… again.

"Yep… Hey!" this caused the others to start laughing. Donny was sitting in a rolling computer chair, Mikey in a beaten up orange beanbag, Leo sat on the floor, Splinter in the recliner, Casey and April on one couch and Raph and I on the other."

"It's nice to have the group together like this." Mikey said. I was in the group? I'd only just gotten here today though. No one said anything for a while until Leo broke the silence.

"Have you thought of where you'd like to sleep tonight Ko?"

"O, well Raph said I could crash with him and he does have two beds." I said "But if he doesn't want me…"

"No! That's fine." Raph cut in. "You can have the futon."

"O, thanks" I answered relieved.

Leo looked pissed as hell though. "Do you think that wise though? You can crash in my room and I'll take the couch."

"No, it's okay. I wouldn't want to take your bed when there's an extra one in Raphs room. Plus I'm used to sleeping in a pack… I'd feel better with Raph near." I didn't like admitting I was afraid but it was true and probably the only way to get Leo to stop insisting.

"O, well if you're sure." He replied sounding a bit wounded from the rejection. "But if you change your mind, just let me know."

"Sure, and thanks Leo." I answered feeling just a bit bad for not accepting his offer. Raph had offered his room first though, and I didn't want to start anything between the two brothers and make matters worse.

Silence followed once again as everyone just sat and ate their share of pizza. I had so many questions though. I decided I'd be the first to break the ice when Mikey spoke up. "So… Ko, where are ya from?" he asked followed by all the other eyes and ears in the room.

"Some place up in the north side of China." I answered.

"Really?" Mikey asked excitedly. "Cool"

"Why did Bonesteel try and hunt you down though?" Leo asked.

"Why? I was in my leopard form. Although it's illegal, hunters still find killing us worth the risk of getting caught." I answered trying to not get to emotional over the question. I must not have been very good at it though because Leo quickly followed with an apology. "Nothing you can do about it." I answered with a shrug.

"How are you able to change forms?" Donny asked curiosity shinning in his brown eyes.

"I'm not sure. It's just something I've been able to do ever since I can remember. What about you lot though? How in the world did this…." I indicated to all of Raph in hopes they would understand that I meant them becoming a turtle. "… all happen?" I asked looking at all four turtles and the rat.

"Well… were not really sure what happened to moody ol' Raphie boy, but I think it might be a teenage girl hormonal problem. Poor poor Raph and his wild mood swings." Mikey said dramatically and at the end of his answer flashed a wicked smile my way, jumped to his feet with pizza in hand and ran so fast out of the room, it was as if he'd never been there in the first place.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled as he stood up to follow after his younger brother.

"Raphael." Master Splinter said and Raph sat back down mumbling about revenge and when Mikey fell asleep that night.

"About your question…" Donny spoke up. "It's more of a long story… if you have time… Master Splinter?" he paused looking to Splinter who nodded slightly and just like that, the story of how the turtles and rat came to be and how they met both April and Casey was being unwound in true story fashion. I could almost see the baby turtles crawling in the green slim of hear April stammering as she woke to a room full of giant turtles. And when it was all said and done all I could do is gap open mouthed in amazement. Their story was much better than my own boring existence of hiding in the mountains. They too had lived with a threat of mankind coming and destroying all that they loved and cared about and yet instead of running and hiding, they chose to stand and fight and protect the weaker ones.

"Wow" I whispered.

"Yea, not too bad, hu?" Mikey asked surprising everyone with his sudden appearance.

Smiling I nodded, "Yea Mikey, you're not too bad." He blushed for a split second before having to duck out of Raphs reach who was currently trying to grab at Mikeys arm from his spot on the couch without getting up.

It was as if time was on Mikeys side though because the chimes of a clock rang out drawing everyone's attention to it.

"Is that what time it is?" April gasped in surprise. The clock must have been wrong. There was no way it was 2 in the morning already! But the soft snores of the old rat in the arm chair said otherwise.

"Master Splinter." Leo whispered softly as to not startle the poor old rat too much. As he woke Splinter up, Raph and I walked April and Casey to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to just crash here tonight?" I asked hopping April would stay.

"No, we better get back home. I'll come back by tomorrow though, okay?" She replied through a yawn. I watched as her and Casey left through the door and stood in the doorway listening as their footsteps grew softer and softer from the distance… I never was very good with goodbyes, no matter how short the time before I'd meet the person again was.

"Come on." Raph said lightly pulling me away from the door. "It's been a long day." He led me all the way to his room and even held the door open for me. Once inside, he closed the door to let me change into nightclothes. Exhaustedly, I started flipping through the new clothes and found a pair of the gray sweatpants and the white long sleeve shirt with a baby snow leopard and the words "Cute as a button" circling the picture. Once changed, I opened the door to let Raph in before falling onto the soft bed and drifting off to sleep.

I dreamed that I was still running away from that evil man Bonesteel. He had his gun pointed at me and was about to fire. There was nowhere to run besides away from my pack, the only family I'd ever known most of my life. And then like dreams always did the dream changed and Bonesteel was holding a gun to Raphael's head, yelling that if I didn't surrender, he'd kill the turtle and everyone else in my new pack, my new family.

"No! Don't you dare give in girl!" Raph yelled with a raspy voice as if he'd been deprived water for some time now. "I… I love you Kukiko." I wouldn't have heard that part if it weren't for my super hearing but I did and then… Bonesteel pulled the trigger. And like that, Raphael was dead.

I woke shivering with a cold sweat and suffocating white cotton surrounding me in every direction. It took a few minutes to calm the rapid beating of my heart but once it did I noticed that it couldn't have been too long after I'd fallen to sleep. The second thing that I suddenly became aware of was that I had transformed into my kitten form and that all the white cotton was from my white long sleeve shirt.

Breathing deeply I listened for the soft breathing of the turtle I knew would be lying in the hammock bed next to me and when I didn't hear it, I panicked. It was just a dream, right?

"Hey now" Raph's voice mumbled groggily as a giant hand lifted up the cotton shirt, shook twice and I fell out the bottom. I could already feel the giant kitten tears building up in my eyes. "There." He said before a yawn escaped. "Common, no mo nigshmars." And then I was being scooped up like a small child and carried to the hammock in the giant turtles arms. He laid down on his back in the hammock and then gently placed me on top of his chest followed by a blanket on top so I wouldn't get cold, pat me on the head and said "Good kitty." Before dozing back to sleep as if nothing had happened. Yawning I decided not to argue and just closed my eyes and welcomed the more peaceful slumber that fallowed.

-Raph-

To say I was shocked when I woke up the next day would be an understatement. Why? Because when I opened my eyes only to find a naked Kukiko lying on top of me… well ya. That should explain it all. Then to top it off, she started to wake up and I still didn't know how she even ended up with me in the hammock in the first place, let alone adding the naked part.

-Kukiko-

When I woke up to find I had transformed back into my human form I almost freaked out until I remembered everything that had transpired the day before. Everything was fine because I had went to bed as a human so I'd have human clothes on right now. Or I should have had clothes on. My brain had yelled at me nonstop since I'd woken up. Popping my eyes open I now knew why and the events of after I'd fallen asleep the first time flooded back. I'd had another nightmare, but no matter how hard I now tried, I couldn't remember of what. I'd woken up in a sea of white cotton though in my kitten form and couldn't find my way out. That's when Raph had "saved me", picked me up and let me sleep with him. He'd said something about not having any more nightmares I think before we both fell back to sleep. That's when I must have transformed back into a human… only to wake up now, fully naked.

"Ko…. Ko wake up." Raph whispered urgently. "Look, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened, I swear!"

Sighing I realized that he probably didn't have any recollection of what had happened last night and was probably beating himself up on the inside. "It's okay." I said slowly getting up off the turtle and wrapping the blanket around myself. Once on solid floor I smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd had a nightmare and you saved me. No big deal."

"O" he said still looking just as lost and confused.

"I'd turned into my cat form" I said answering his unspoken question.

"O… that makes since then hu?" he asked sitting up in his hammock.

Not wanting him to feel bad I asked "Our little secret?" This caused him to smile a little in relief before he nodded.

"Well… I've got practice so…"

"Hang out later then?" I asked hopping I didn't sound to desperate for company.

"Yea," he answered letting a smile appear on his face again. "Hang out later." And like that he had all of his things and was out the door.


	9. Bonesteel

Chapter 8: Bonesteel

"And you say you have information about my snow leopard?" Bonesteel asked a shaggy greasy haired boy with a red bandanna tied around his forehead.

"Yea!" he answered.

"What's your name kid?" Bonesteel asked as he led the young man into his warehouse of a headquarters.

"Bobby, sir." Bobby answered.

"Well Bobby, tell me about the cat and I'll see what I can do for you and your boys." Bonesteel replied coolly. He of course had no intention of doing anything thing for these vermin of the street.

"Well, see, me an the boys, we were patrolling the streets of our block when we spotted a pretty little lady with strange white hair and freaky amber eyes, sir. We all decided to see if she was okay see cause it can be dangerous at night. That's when one of the turtle freaks jumped out of the sewers."

"I thought." Bonesteel cut in angrily. "You had information about the cat!"

"I do sir! I do! I swear to you. See the turtle though he jumped up and befores he could sees us, I wacked him a good one with a trash can lid."

"You did?" Bonesteel asked just a bit surprised. "So you have the freak with you?"

"No sir, see, the girl became angry that we attacked the freak and suddenly she was some sort of freak too. She turned into that snow leopard you were looking for and nearly took off Georges hand sir."

"She transformed from a girl to a snow leopard?" Bonesteel asked just to clarify Bobby's statement.

"Yes sir, that's what she did." Bobby answered nodding vigorously.

"Interesting."

"Yea… I guess. Now sir, about that payment.'

"Don't worry, you'll get it." Bonesteel said pulling out his hand gun and shooting Bobby in the forehead. "There, a bullet made of pure gold. Don't spend it all in one pace."


	10. Perhaps We'll Never Know

Chapter 9: Perhaps We'll Never Know

-Kukiko-

After Raph left I got to work on finding an outfit for the day. I had finally decided on the gold tank top with a shiny black and silver zebra strip pattern and the black sweatpants. I had to dig for the flip flops which were near the bottom of the bag but they were the only shoes I now had since the shoes April had given me were ripped to shreds when I had transformed the night before with them still on.

I was lucky I had dressed quickly because as soon as my foot slid into the last flip flop, Mikey flung open the door and came barging in without a worry in the world. A large smile was spread across his face and energy seemed to fall off him in waves as if it wasn't still very early in the morning.

"Good! You're up." He stated happily. "I come ta get ya so you can come train with us." Then as if remembering he had to say it, added "if you want to." It's not like I had anything better to do so I nodded once and followed a skipping Mikey down the hall.

The training session had been very… interesting, to say the least. And even now, while sitting in the kitchen at the dining table sipping a cup of coffee, I couldn't quite pinpoint exactly where everything might have gone so horribly wrong.

As soon as Mikey and I entered the training room, Mikeys whole demeanor seemed to change. His carefree spirit shifted to that of a serious yet calm person and I could have sworn I saw his eyes rapidly moving from side to side as he took in every inch of the room as he walked toward the mats edge, bowed, then continued to forward to kneel in front of Splinter and beside the other three.

"Good, my son. Now meditate with your brothers before all four of you start your warm ups." Splinter said in an even tone before bowing his head slightly toward his sons then standing with cane in hand. After walking to the edge of the mat, Splinter turned back toward the middle of said mat, bowed once again then turned and walked the short distance to where I stood in the door way.

"Would you like to learn ninjutsu young one?" he asked getting straight to the point. Not knowing what else to say or do I simply nodded my head. "Then I shall teach you." He state a little more light hearted then before. "But first I must pair the boys off into fighting partners and give them their instructions of the day." And then, he turned back toward the matt, walked to the edge, bowed, then continued on to the mat to where he had stood just moments ago. The boys quickly filed into line again before Splinter spoke. "You will be sparing with each other this morning. However, I feel as if a change is in need and so instead of fighting with your own weapons, you will be using your opponent's weapon. Raphael and Leonardo. Donatello and Michelangelo." He waited as the boys grudgingly switched weapons before getting into their sparring groups and stood in their own unique fighting stances. "Begin" And like that, the fighting began. Mikey and Donny were nothing compared to Raph and Leo who looked as if they wanted to tear each other's throats out. They all fought like professionals though even if the weapons weren't their main choice.

"I've made them learn to use nearly anything and everything as a weapon of choice." Splinter said as if he had read my mind, which at that point wouldn't have surprised me that much; I just didn't believe that he could.

"About your nightmares." Splinter said ignoring the questioning look I shot his way. "Do they occur often?" shaking my head as an answer he continued. "Perhaps with the current events that have transpired as of recently, you subconscious mind was merely seeking a way to relieve some of the tension and sought to make it all appear as if it were all just a nightmare in hopes of lessoning the blow of everything that has happened thus far." Splinter said sounding as if he knew far more than he was letting on. I truly did doubt he could actually read my mind for real so I highly doubted it was even slightly possible that he knew anything of what I dreamed of last night or what my mind was trying to do for me. "Perhaps not though. Shall we begin your training?" Splinter asked then led the way to the edge of the mat, bowed, then stepped onto said mat and sat in a meditative position near the edge of the mat. I followed suit and sat to the left of him. It turned out all I was really going to learn today was how to meditate and calm my mind. Easy enough, right? I guess not if he thought we'd need all session to do it in.

I must have started to drift off to sleep because the sound of an angry Leo yelling at his younger brother Raph brought me out of my peaceful slumber. The two had started arguing about something it appeared, but what, I wasn't sure.

-Raph when Kukiko started meditating with Splinter-

It was both amazing and insane how the littlest things she did drew me toward her more and more each second she was near. She was like some sort of magnet I couldn't help but find myself drawn too no matter how much it didn't make since.

I must have lost focus because one of Leo's swords where now lying on the floor and my sai was pointed at my throat.

"Focus Raph!" Leo barked in irritation. He was more like me than even he himself liked to let on, he just had a bit more control over his emotions. When being the ass he usually is, he would say it's just because he's better than me, but when no one else is near and he actually gives a damn as older brothers should, he'd say that it's just because I was born with a heart too big for this world and that's why my emotions run wild sometimes or some bull shit like that. It usually helped though.

"You focus!" I yelled back grabbing the sai with my now empty hand and yanking it form his loose grip. Now he was short a weapon and I had one of my baby girls back. I could hear him growling in frustration as he switched to a defensive position.

"You'll never have her Raph. You'd just hurt her in the end anyway." Leo taunted just loud enough for me to hear. He was trying to get my blood boiling so I'd lose focus and be an easy defeat. Two could play at that game.

"Yea? Like you have even the slightest chance at winning her heart? Mikey would stand a far better chance then you ever would and he wouldn't even know he was in the challenge!"

"Yea, like your charming personality would put you anywhere near first place. Your romance is as bad as your fighting." He said then lunged forward reaching for his sword that still lie on the floor where it had landed.

"Grrr I don't think so!" I yelled sprinting over to the sword to kick it out of bounds which was off the matt but didn't make it in time as Leo quickly scooped it up and got back into an offensive position.

"That's one to nothing Raph. Your chances of winning this fight are about as likely as your chances of winning Ko."

That was it. The breaking point. I'd had enough and I was going to win this verbal argument one way or another… which is probably why I said what I said next. "Yea? Says the one who woke up with the lovely lady NAKED in _his_ arms? O, no, wait, that was me!" to say I had won would be lying. He had clearly won because I had become so infuriated and all I wanted was to win so bad that I didn't think about what I was saying or the consequences that would follow. At that moment however, I defiantly felt like the victor as Leo's face went pale with shock then red with burning rage. I should have expected his next move as he dropped both weapons before slamming his fist straight into the side of my face as hard as he could.

"Take it back!" he yelled drawing everyone's attention.

"Can't handle the truth?" I growled from the floor where I had landed, rubbing the already swelling check tenderly.

"You're just a savage best Raphael." Leo growled. He was just about to jump on me and lay a few more punches on me when…

"Boys!" Master Splinter yelled drawing out attention to him. "My room! Now!" he was pissed. "Michelangelo, Donatello and Kukiko, you are dismissed.

-Kukiko-

So here I am now, sitting at the kitchen table sipping at a cup of coffee wondering what in the world those two could have been arguing about that lead to them wanting to kill each other so desperately.

Perhaps we'll never know.


	11. Should Have Chosen Leo

Chapter 10- Should Have Chosen Leo

I wasn't sure about Donny but I was glad I didn't have to spar against Raph or Leo. The tension between the two was thick enough to suffocate on. Putting them together to fight it off though probably wasn't the best of ideas. However when Master Splinter said "begin" I tried not to worry so much about my two oldest brothers and focus on the fight at hand.

"What do you think has them so wired up?" I asked Donny as I dodged to the left of the oncoming nunchuck.

"Think about it for a second Mikey." Donny said as I tried knocking him to his feet with the bo staff.

"Kukiko?" I asked using the staff to block another attack. Donny was about to answer but stopped as Leo's taunt about how Raph would never be with Ko drew our attention to their fight.

"Yea? Like you have even the slightest chance at winning her heart? Mikey would stand a far better chance then you ever would and he wouldn't even know he was in the challenge!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I whispered angrily.

"Shhh." Donny whispered back now completely ignoring the spar to listen in on the arguing contest between Leo and Raph. Shrugging, I decided to follow suit and used the staff as a leaning post. "Pshhh, hey, five bucks say Raph wins this one." I said hopping to make things just a bit more interesting. This got Don's attention because he glanced my way with one eye ridge up before nodding his agreement to the challenge.

"Yea, like your charming personality would put you anywhere near first place. Your romance is as bad as your fighting." Leo said sounding angrier with every word.

"Ooo, that one was a stinger!" I whispered wincing slightly. If this kept up, I wouldn't be getting five dollars, I'd owe it.

I must have missed the next comment but from Leo's next comment and the fact that he now had one of his swords, I'd guess they had both tried to get the sword at the same time and Leo had won.

"That's one to nothing Raph. Your chances of winning this fight are about as likely as your chances of winning Ko."

"Ooo, that one had to hurt." I whispered rubbing at my chest as if someone had just stabbed me there. Raphies chances of winning seemed to be dwindling rapidly along with my fine dollars. I knew I should have gone with Leo instead.

"Yea?" Yep, he just snapped.

"That'll be five bucks Mikey." Donny whispered.

"Says the one who…" Raph was saying while Donny said "Shit" and then everything went silent. Donny must have thought something bad was about to be said because he had snapped his hands over my ears so I wouldn't hear what Raph said. Party pooper. We were the same age, if he was old enough to hear it, why wouldn't I be?

"Hey!" I whispered irritatingly shoving Donny's hands away from my ears just in time to hear Raph finish with "… that was me!"

Leo became enraged and dropped both weapons at that moment only to sucker punch Raph in the face as hard as he could.

"Take it back!" Leo yelled finally drawing both Master Splinter's and Kukiko's attention.

"Can't handle the truth?" Raph growled from his spot on the floor rubbing his swelling cheek.

"You're just a savage best Raphael." Leo yelled looking as if he was going to pounce on Raph and lay a few more at him.

"Boys!" master Splinter yelled drawing everyone's attention to himself. "My room! Now!" 'But what did I do?" I wondered before "Michelangelo, Donatello and Kukiko you are dismissed." 'O… thank goodness.' I thought following the others out of the dojo.

"Don't forget Mikey, you owe me five dollars." Donny said before heading to his computer lab area.

"Darn… I'd hoped he'd forgotten that bet." I whispered disappointedly as I headed for my own room. "I knew I should have chosen Leo."


End file.
